Fright Knight
Fright Knight is an ancient and powerful ghost, self-described as the spirit of Halloween and both The Ghost King's minion and second-in-command. History Fright Night In the episode "Fright Night", Fright Knight, described as 'The Spirit of Halloween,' was released as a result of Danny attempting to borrow his sword for a haunted-house decorating Halloween contest. He chases after him and takes over Amity Park with his sword, the Soul Shredder, which causes people to disappear to a dimension where they experience their greatest fears (which include Mr. Lancer in a dimension where he is forced to constantly scratch a chalkboard while doing calculus equations, and Tucker on a deserted island in his boxers with no technology). His sword is also one of the few things that dwell in the Ghost Zone that has a corporeal form, as Danny was able to grasp it in his human state, though it seems to lose this quality upon entering the real world. Fright Knight also rides around on a bat-winged Pegasus ghost known as Nightmare. Danny, however, managed to trap him inside a pumpkin by placing his sword inside and saying the poem to seal him within it. Reign Storm He returned in "Reign Storm", where it is revealed that he was a servant of Pariah Dark. He helps his master take over Amity Park, but at the end, turns into one of the many ghosts who turns against the king. He also apparently made a deal with Vlad Plasmius, though it is unknown what that deal is. It is most likely that he works for Vlad now. In the end, he appears right behind Vlad to help Danny trap the king. He now follows no one until the next time someone opens the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. The Ultimate Enemy In the beginning of "The Ultimate Enemy", he works for Dan Phantom in an alternate future. He attacks Valerie after the Ghost Shield goes down and basically chases her into Fenton Works. Frightmare He made a cameo in "Frightmare" in a dream sequence of Danny's while he was under a sleep spell from Nocturne. Phantom Planet Fright Knight's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet". He is one of the many ghosts who helps Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. Personality A ruthless knight, Fright Knight lives to strike fear into the hearts of anyone he's against. If that doesn't work, he prefers to fight his way, using his skills to proclaim his superiority. It seems he either teams up or works for anyone whom might be of potential benefit to him. He also appears to have a flair for dramatics, likes to do poetry, and does nearly everything in a dramatic way, like bellowing his warning to Danny and Vlad in the form of a poem. Nightmare Nightmare is Fright Knight's horse, a giant bat winged Pegasus, with sharp fangs and teeth, red eyes, a long horn on the top of his head and a flaming green mane, with a tail and hooves (similar to Fright Knight's own cape). Nightmare is also presumably male according to the lack of eyelashes and the sound of his neighing. He also has armor around his head and neck with an insignia of a pumpkin with bones going through it (Like the skull and crossbones of a pirate's flag). As shown in "Fright Night", he like his master is trapped in a pumpkin, although Nightmare has to be released separately. NightMare close.JPG|Nightmare NightMare.jpg|Nightmare when 1st released in Fright Night Powers and Abilities Powers Fright Knight is a powerful and incredibly strong ghost, enough to overpower Vlad quickly. These are the powers he has displayed, though it's unknown if he has anymore: *'Flight': Standard ghost powers, sometimes aided by his horse, Nightmare. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost powers. *'Intangibility': His intangibility allows him to phase his hands through the Fenton Portal, unlike most ghosts. *'Ghost Ray': He is able to fire pink ghost rays from his eyes. Often used as a primary ability, such as shooting down Danny for taking his famed Soul Shredder. *'Flaming Crystal Meteor': Able to summon and throw purple flaming crystal meteors with incredible destructive power. *'Superhuman Strength': Able to lift someone off the ground with little effort and throw them through walls with little more than a mere move of his hand, as well as open the doors to the Fenton Portal and break the walls, very easily. He is also able to knock a person or ghost unconscious with one punch and hold ghosts as strong as Vlad Plasmius in an unbreakable grip with one hand. *'Superhuman Durability': Fright Knight is considerably durable, as shown during both of his main appearances. Physical attacks have little if any effect on him. Only the greatest physical force, energy beams and explosions can damage him, but they will only stop him for a short while before he returns to the fight, showing no wounds whatsoever. In Fright Night, Danny threw him at a giant clock, which only disoriented him briefly. In Reign Storm he survived the combined attacks of Valerie, Danny, and Vlad without any visible wound or injury, the only result being that he was left stunned for a few moments. *'Superhuman Stamina': He can fight for seemingly hours on end without having any signs of fatigue. *'Teleportation': He can do so with both his sword's power and his own, disappearing in an explosion of bats (though he only seems to do this under his own power, rather than the sword's). *'Telekinesis': In the episode Reign Storm, he was able to summon his sword from a long distance. FK Eye Ghost Rays.JPG|Eye Ghost Rays FK Flaming Meteor.JPG|Flaming Meteor FK Paranormal Strength.JPG|Superhuman Strength Abilities *'Swordsmanship': He is very skilled in the art of swordsmanship. *'Poet': He can make up poems on the spot. Equipment Weapons Soul Shredder: In addition to his powers, he also gets others from his sword, which is the container of most of his powers. These are currently the known powers from the sword: *'Ghost rays': Green in color. *'Creation of EctoStorms': When his sword is stuck in the ground it can create a massive ecto-storm that is capable of transforming people and inanimate objects into monsters *'Deflection of Ectoblasts' *'Ghost Dome Generation': It was used to mark land for The Ghost King. In this event it is placed in the ground and summons a force field surrounding whatever land Fright Knight claims for his master. Neither humans or Ghosts or anything for that matter can penetrate it, with the exception of Fright Knight who can teleport out. The sword also works as a signal of surrender, so when anyone takes out the sword, Pariah Dark and the Fright Knight appear to claim their price. *'Send Any Being To A Dimension Of Their Worst Fears': Via slicing and dicing them. *'Telekinesis': In the episode Reign Storm, the sword returned to its owner from a long distance. *'Pyrokinesis': The Soul Shredder can burst into flames. ;Transportation *'Nightmare': As is already mentioned above, he uses his horse Nightmare to travel. *'Self teleportation': Also mentioned above, he can teleport himself anywhere. *'Flight': He can fly by his own powers. Weaknesses *'Ectoranium': Standard ghost weakness. *'Blood Blossoms': Standard ghost weakness. *'Anti-Ghost weapons' *'Pumpkins': His main weakness is that if someone puts his sword inside a pumpkin and recites the following verse he is sent back to the Ghost Zone. The poem is as follows: ::To cease the storm ::to end the fear ::the sword must sheath ::in pumpkin near. Sightings Quotes Fright Night *"FOOL! You have released me! Return to me my sword so my reign of terror can begin anew!" *"It was not a request; whelp, IT WAS A DEMAND!" *"Free... and once I regain possession of my sword, I will transform this world into my own personal pantheon of terror and then I WILL RULE!" *"I know that terror; it carries the scent of my blade!" *"You! Tell me, where are you running from?" *"Yes; upon yonder hill lays the instrument of my ultimate ascendency: MY SOUL SHREDDER!!!" *"This is only the beginning!" *"FLAMING BED SHEETS OF DEATH!" *"I am the Fright Knight, the Spirit of Halloween!" *"And once this ecto-storm touches every corner of this globe, all these transformations will be permanent and this, shall be my new domain!" *"Now, TAKE ME TO MY SWORD!" *"My sword, at last!" *"I sent him to where all who feel the sting of my blade are sent; a dimension where his worst fears come to life." *"LISTEN TO THE SOUND OF YOUR DOOM; soon my storm shall consume this planet, the world WILL be forever transformed, AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" *"Perhaps, but you will never find it!" *"What?" *"No, No, NO!" *"I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE, MARK MY WORDS!" Reign Storm *"THE FRIGHT KNIGHT LIVES!" *"King Pariah! You're up." *"A deal?" *"Go, and find the King's Ring!" *"The King's prize, return it!" *"Fool. All I wanted to do was to seize the ring and return to Pariah's Keep, but now you give me no choice! By the authority vested in me by my Lord and Liege... I claim this town, now and forever, under the banner of Lord Pariah, THE KING OF ALL GHOSTS!" *"The sword is sunk, your die now cast! The sword removed shall signal fast. Make reappear the ring thou hast, or your next day shall be your last!" Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Minions Category:Males Category:Recurring antagonists Category:Movie antagonists